She Kissed A Girl
by shadowglove
Summary: FEMSLASH. When Chloe goes to Sunnydale, she wasn't expecting to be jumped by Buffy Summers, who is under the effect of one of Willow's spells gone wrong. Now to lift the effects of the spell Chloe has to do a ritual & kiss Buffy...and she kinda likes it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville/Buffy**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day # 53: Ritual.

**Warning: FEMSLASH. Don't like? DON'T READ!**

Written for fun and not meant to be taken seriously.

* * *

Her friends had always told her that her snooping was going to get her in trouble, but Chloe Sullivan never listened to anyone.

_No_.

And _that_ was why she was in the current situation, backed up against the wall, facing one very hot and bothered Slayer.

Or, well, the girl's friends, who were all in various states of embarrassment and fascination, had said she was a Slayer.

Would explain the way she'd _pulled the door off of its hinges_ to get at her.

Chloe gulped as Buffy Summers twirled a blonde strand shyly around her finger. "You're so _pretty_."

"Uhm…_thanks_." Chloe shot the others a quick look.

When she'd taken her summer vacation to go around the Continental U.S., visiting the places where 'weird' was reported to happen, she hadn't expected to arrive at the coffee shop in time for one of Willow's spells to go haywire and instead of making Buffy be able to quickly find a new love made her _infatuated_ quickly with someone—they weren't exactly sure _what_ was the trigger to the infatuation.

All Chloe knew was that she hadn't made it fully into the coffee shop before she'd had an armful of Slayer, and her _lips_ were suddenly being invaded by _Buffy's._

Chloe, who still hadn't realized what was going on, had been shocked _silly_. She'd somehow managed to push the other girl off of her, and then hurried outside, deciding that she needed to get out of that weird town _immediately_.

_That_ was when she'd been attacked by vampires.

And Buffy had saved her life, dispatching the vampires as if they were _nothing_, all the while berating them for daring to touch the 'love of her life'.

So, in the end, she'd gone with the friends of the lunatic, homicidal blonde, had listened to them as they explained what Sunnydale was and what _Buffy_ was, and then explained what had happened to make her, uh, _attack_ Chloe the way she was.

All the while Buffy sighed dreamily and looked into Chloe's face.

"Uhm, Buffy?" Chloe squeaked as the Slayer ran her fingers up Chloe's arm.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked, looking up into Chloe's face as if she were God and Buffy her most fervent worshipper.

"Why don't we, uh, sit down, while Willow, uh, _Willow_?!?"

Willow cleared her throat and nodded. "Uh, _right_, Buffy? Why don't you come sit here and we can figure this out."

"I don't want to." Buffy pouted, moving forwards and running her hands up the sides of Chloe's arms to link behind her neck, smiling invitingly into the blonde's face. "Wanna go upstairs?"

Chloe gulped. "I—I wanna hear what Willow has to say."

Buffy pouted. "All work and no play makes Chloe a dull girl."

"Yep! That's me! Dull. Dull. Dull." Chloe quickly escaped Buffy's grasp and situated herself behind Xander, who had been looking at them as if they were his secret fantasy become reality.

They probably were.

Just as Buffy opened her mouth to complain, Rupert Giles, her Watcher, pulled off his glasses and began to clean them furiously. "You don't want to be _selfish_, do you Buffy? You're, errr, the love of your life wants to stay down with us a while. You don't want her to think you're _bossy_, do you?"

Buffy, in her enchanted state, pouted and shook her head. "No I don't." She then grinned brightly at him. "Thanks Giles."

Giles sighed and nodded, putting back on his glasses before turning to Willow. "You were saying that you had found a ritual that would reverse the effects of the spell on Buffy and turn her back to normal?"

Chloe sat back down on the loveseat, managing not to jump as Buffy slid in next to her. The metahuman teenager gulped as Buffy leaned against her, moving Chloe's arm so that it was around Buffy's arms, Buffy leaning with her head against her heartbeat, her arm around Chloe's stomach.

Willow was looking at the two of them, fascinated.

So was Xander.

He was also drooling.

Giles cleared his throat.

Both jumped.

Xander wiped at his drool.

Willow cleared her throat and reached for the book. "Okay, so I did some research and I realized that instead of helping Buffy quickly find a new love, it made her quickly _fall in love_."

"What's the difference?" Xander wanted to know.

"First one means she finds a potential lover, _second_ means she's just become a mindless love doll for a potential lover." Willow explained.

"Why couldn't _I_ been the potential lover?" Xander pouted.

Willow and Giles shared a look.

Chloe really hadn't noticed, since Buffy was stroking her _hip_ in a distracting motion.

"Um, well, the way to reverse the spell is actually quite simple." Willow was blushing. "You and Buffy have to do a ritual together, and it _should_ undo the effects."

"Ritual." Chloe picked up on that word. "What ritual?"

Willow passed Chloe the book.

A little bit of trepidation filled her as Chloe took the book and began to read.

Her eyes widened. "Oh _boy_."

Buffy, who'd been reading as well, giggled. "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Dressed 'sky clad', Chloe wanted to _die_.

She was never very comfortable with her body, or, well, _anything_ about her. The only thing was that Buffy and Willow, also officiating in the ritual, were sky clad as well, and at least Willow seemed just as uncomfortable as Chloe.

Buffy, on the other hand, seemed in her element as she pranced around naked.

"Buff, uhm, you need to _sit_." Willow motioned to the chair inside of the circle.

When Buffy looked like she was going to complain, Chloe, who realized that Buffy seemed happy to do anything _she_ asked, turned a smile on her. "Please?"

Buffy, who apparently seemed also a bit _intoxicated_ from the spell, nodded before going to sit on the chair, crossing her legs.

Chloe gulped and looked away.

Willow began the chanting in Summerian, and Chloe did her part in the ritual, grabbing petals from a bowl and making another smaller circle around Buffy, before grabbing the incense Willow passed her and began to circle Buffy once more, muttering the phrase in Summerian she'd had to memorize for this.

She knew she was probably butchering the ancient language, but went on anyway.

Willow continued with her chants.

Chloe took the time to look at Buffy as the thinner girl smiled and watched her as she did her circling.

It was hard to believe that the glowing, beautiful, radiant girl who'd sexually _molested_ her the moment she'd half-stepped into the coffee shop was the same girl that Giles and the others had told her about while Buffy was bathing for the ritual.

Apparently, from what she'd been told, Buffy had had to sacrifice the love of her live, a vampire named Angel, to save the world. She'd disappeared after that, running away, only recently had Giles found her and managed to bring her back.

But Buffy hadn't been the same girl.

She'd been dark and angry and in such a depression…

Chloe hadn't noticed the scars of slits on Buffy's wrists until Willow had mentioned her trying to kill herself out of guilt and self-disgust for what she'd done to Angel.

Willow had then admitted to Chloe that in a sense she didn't _want_ the spell to be lifted because that was the first time that she'd seen her friend so _happy_, and she didn't_ want_ Buffy going back to the way she'd been before.

"Your turn, Chloe." Willow whispered.

Clearing her throat, Chloe went to her knees in front of Buffy and reached up to cup her face. "With this kiss, I free you from the spell amiss, blind passion now undo, return, Buffy Summers, to the real you."

And with that, Chloe closed her eyes and kissed her.

It was the first time _she_ had kissed a girl, and now that she wasn't filled with fear and confusion, she had to admit, feeling soft lips beneath hers, tasting her sweet breath…

She kinda liked it.

Chloe opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, not understanding the tingles running up and down her spine as she pressed up on her knees, hands going to entangle themselves in Buffy's long straight locks.

A moan escaped.

Chloe's mind was so fuzzy she couldn't figure out _who_ had uttered it.

Tongues began to battle as Buffy leaned harder down on Chloe, her hands going to Chloe's neck, her kisses more desperate, more needy.

Chloe was slowly being swept away by this odd, tantalizing feeling that she'd never felt before.

Buffy nipped at Chloe's bottom lip, giving her time to gasp for breath, before covering her mouth with hers again, with hungry abandonment.

And then, with a little squeal, they fell backwards down on the floor, Buffy's body covering Chloe's, their mouths consuming, their hands leaving trails of fire on each other's body.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Chloe figured out that the ritual hadn't really _worked_, but as Buffy slipped her thigh between Chloe's all thoughts fled her mind.

And there was only pleasure.

Until Willow's chocked cry reminded Chloe they had an audience, of course.

* * *

**Sorry! Haha! But after writing "Merlin Didn't Remember" I needed something to make me laugh! This this little insanity.**

**Review?**


End file.
